1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving system of a welding device for a continuous welding electrode having open gaps formed in its flux coating. The welding device is operative for carrying out continuous welding operation.
2. Background Art
Continuous welding operation is required to obtain a high quality welding continuously without any intermission. The weld has a strong bond to the work piece and it has a high quality and a desirable smooth surface. Continuous welding operation is carried out by a welding device which advances a continuous welding electrode towards the work piece as well as supplying a high welding current for the operation. The high welding current is supplied to the welding core through open gaps formed in the flux coating on the continuous welding electrode. The welding device also drives the continuous welding electrode towards the work piece in cooperation with these open gaps. Commonly, a complex chain driven mechanism or a series of circulating drive members are provided in the welding device for the above purposes. In the chain drive mechanism a plurality of fingers are provided in evenly spaced positions on a circulating continuous chain. The fingers engage with the same evenly spaced open gaps of the welding electrode to drive it forward towards the work piece. While in the latter system, a series of drive members are circulated continuous through a continuous circulation channel formed adjacent to the welding electrode feeding channel. The drive members have fingers engaging with the open gaps of the welding electrode to drive it towards the work piece. However, both such continuous welding electrode advancing systems are problematic in that the chain in the chain drive system often become slacken due to wear while the series of circulating drive members in the latter case cause rapid wear of the circulation channel as well as the drive members themselves. Therefore, both such known continuous welding electrode driving systems are prone to jamming. Furthermore, such known systems are relatively slow in their operation despite of their complex construction.